Saucy Night
by YamixYuugiLover
Summary: After John Cena wins his match against Michael Cole, the Cenation Leader is now looking forward to getting rid of the barbeque sauce that was all over his torso. So who does he go to for help? The Great White Shark of course. Cena/Sheamus, with a side of Punk/Jericho Slash!


**Title: **Saucy Night

**Part: **1 out of 2

**Warnings: **Slash, lots of fluff and sexy times ahead! Might be OOC; sorry if it is in advance!

**Pairings: **John Cena/Sheamus (Cenamus! :D); Established relationship. And Punk/Jericho (Punkicho!), and a tiny bit of Punk/Sheamus if you look hard enough for it. :)

**Genre: **Romance/Humor

**Rating: **PG-13 for this chapter; MA-17 for the second chapter (Will bump the rating up when I get the second chapter out)

**Author: **Hellsing_Girl23/YamixYuugiLover

_Author's Note: Huzzah for me writing out this wrestling fic! Well, I really couldn't resist writing a fic for John Cena and Sheamus, cause I just love the interaction and chemistry they have going on in the ring! That, and what Cena did to Cole on RAW Monday night (6/4/12) was absolutely awesome as hell. This takes place after he won the match, btw. :) _

_Also, this idea came from a post on Tumblr that I saw from an awesome Sheamus RP blog! And same goes for the John Cena they RPed with! (Who is amazing.) ;3 This one is for you since you have inspired me to make that one post you made into this full blown two-part fic! I hope you like it! :D _

_OoOoOoOoOoOo_

John Cena walked up the ramp away from the ring with a huge smile on his face, adding almost a skip in his step as the crowd kept on cheering him after his sweet victory over Micheal Cole that happened just a few minutes ago. Sure, he made a huge mess in the ring, but it was worth it. And the humiliation he put Cole through was so much fun.

The only part he didn't expect was to get the barbeque sauce splattered on his upper arms on all over his back. The Cenation Leader wrinkled his nose as the smell of the sauce invaded his senses, making him eager to get back into the locker room to freshen up a bit. _'Maybe I can get my favorite Irish hooligan to help me get the sauce off my back.' _ John couldn't help the wide grin that bloomed on his face at the thought of the Celtic Warrior; even after they've been dating for nearly a year now, Cena could never get his mind off his Irish lover completely. Hell, it was a miracle the both of them could keep each other's hands off each other during the taping.

The Cenation leader snapped out of his musings as soon as he got near the entrance of the locker room, anxious to find Sheamus to see what he thought about his performance tonight, as well as to see if his arm was alright from his match earlier. John went into the locker room, getting slaps on the back from R-Truth and Kofi for a job well done as well as sharing a few jokes with them about Laurinatis' voice before scanning the near empty room for a certain red-headed man amongst the remaining few wrestlers that were packing the last of their belongings up.

As if sensing what John was thinking, Kofi smirked and jerked a thumb up over his shoulder, pointing towards the the direction of the restroom and casually announced, "If your looking for the White Shark, he was changing clothes when we last saw him." Cena grinned and thanked the tag team champions and wished them good night, watching them strolling on out of the room for only a second before making his way into the restrooms.

As soon as he turned the corner that lead into the dressing room part of the bathroom, John was met with the sight of the World Heavyweight Champion standing in front of the closet mirror, cursing in Irish as he wrestled with his now unruly red hair, attempting to get the few strands that were glued to his forehead to spike back up with little success.

Instead of sneaking up and surprising Sheamus, Cena leaned against the wall to take a moment to study his feisty Irish lover. The Celtic Warrior was dressed in the blue jeans and his favorite black short-sleeved shirt he wore on the way to the work this evening, but what had caught John's attention the most was the gauze-wrapped arm Sheamus now sported. Fury rose inside of Cena as he knew who had hurt him, and silently made a vow to make sure he would pay a visit to Del Rio soon to make him pay dearly for his undermining ways.

As if sensing his anger, Sheamus gave up on his hair with a sigh and turned around, a full blown smile appearing on his face as soon he saw John leaning on the wall in front of him. The Celtic Warrior either didn't notice or ignored the dark expression on John's face as he sauntered up to the other, stopping when he was only a less than a foot away from his lover.

The dark thoughts Cena had quickly dissipated and now his mind was filled with thoughts of happiness as he pushed himself off the wall and wrapped an arm around Sheamus' waist, leaning in to the other so their foreheads pressed together. For a moment both wrestlers were content to stare into each other's eyes, but Sheamus caught the strong smell of barbeque sauce coming from Cena and pulled back just enough to see the Cenation Leader's face to grin at him.

"Ah see you had yer fun tonight with Cole. Almost thought ya were gonna make out with 'im at one point. Very saucy tonight, aren't ya?" Sheamus drawled, eyes twinkling in amusement as he watched John look at him with a horrified face, as if he couldn't believe Sheamus even thought about that in the first place.

"Stephen! How dare you think that I would make out with that sorry excuse of an announcer! Plus, he had it coming to him when he started accusing me at the beginning of the show." John defended himself, giving Sheamus a quick kiss before leading the both of them towards the showers.

While on the way there, John gave Stephen a worried look at his bandaged arm, but before he could voice his concern, Sheamus beat him to it and smiled at him before he assured Cena, "Ah'll be alright, John. My arm is still very sore, but ah'll survive. Berto is gonna get his arse handed to 'im at No Way Out anyway. He'll soon know what the true meaning of pain is when ah kick his head off!"

The Cenation Leader laughed at that, finding Sheamus' fiery attitude when it came to fighting very amusing. That was one of the many things he loved about him. Sheamus was always optimistic about every match he was put in; even when the two was forced to tag-team in the two-on-three handicap lumberjack match, Sheamus didn't even think about the possibility of them losing it. Instead both men were laughing and carrying on at how Sheamus shoved Laurinaitis out of his way to the ring, knowing more than likely that Johnny would be nagging the World Champion for the next few weeks cause of it.

John snapped out of his musing when the man beside him pulled him towards the benches, urging John to sit down on the first bench that was closest to them. Sheamus stood in directly in front of him, looking thoughtfully at Cena.

"So, looks like ya got sauce all over yer back and arm. What ever should ah do about it?" Sheamus exclaimed with a wicked gleam in his eyes.

"Well, I was thinking you would wipe it off me and possibly give me a massage?" John grinned up at the Irishman, who in turn rolled his eyes, but smiled nonetheless at the other's suggestion.

"Fine then. Ah'll go get some paper towels then for ya, John. And as fer a massage, that will have ta wait till we get back to our hotel room." The World Champion caught the look of disappointment in his lover's eyes, holding back a laugh as a pout formed on Cena's face.

Sheamus bit his bottom lip for a second in thought before surprising the Cenation Leader with his quick movements. In less than a minute Sheamus was behind John, getting down on a knee while encircling his arms around the other's waist to hold him in place on the bench. Not giving his partner any time to react, Sheamus leaned forward and unfurled his tongue out of his mouth, licking off the mixture of sauce and sweat off John's back, fully enjoying the spicy, tangy taste that assaulted his taste buds. He continued his assault on Cena's back, grinning when he heard his lover growl in pleasure.

For a moment John just sat there in surprise at how fast Sheamus was, but quickly relaxed and growled in pleasure when he felt the other's cool, wet tongue slide up his spine, leaving behind a wet trail in its wake. Cena entwined his hands with the calloused hands that were on his stomach, quite content to just sit there and let his lover lick his back clean like a cat.

"Mmm...Stephen..." John purred, letting his head roll to one side as Sheamus lapped his way up onto Cena's shoulder, taking a moment to swirl his tongue against a sensitive spot on John's neck before continuing his quest of licking off all the sauce his Boston lover had left on him. John shuddered and squirmed on the bench, feeling the lust rise in his body at the tortuous, yet sweet ministration Sheamus was giving to his body.

As the Celtic Warrior got closer towards his goal, Cena couldn't help but watch his lover with half-lidded eyes, a devilish grin appearing on his face as he all but purred out, "Stephen, instead of being called the 'Great White Shark' how about you change it to 'Great White Kitten'? It fits you perfectly, love." John got a snort in response from Sheamus, the other nipping at the inner skin of his lover's elbow earning him a moan of pleasure before looking up into John's eyes.

Smirking at the lust that was showing on John's face, Stephen leaned forward and gave Cena a quick kiss before he murmured, "Cause ah'm not a pussy, John. Plus, sharks are more terrifying ta be around than cats are."

The Cenation Leader laughed, and shifted on the bench until he got a hold of the World Champion and settled him down on his lap, holding on fast as Sheamus tried to escape from his grasp without much success. Knowing that struggling wasn't going to get him anywhere, Sheamus gave up with a huff, letting Cena cuddle him for the moment.

"Wow. You must be really tired if you let me hold you like this, babe. It usually takes me hours of wrestling you to get you in this position for just a minute or so." John smiled, chuckling at the half-hearted glare his lover gave him before giving the other a quick kiss to his temple, nuzzling Stephen's cheek with a purr.

"Ah'll kick yer ass later for this then, John." Sheamus sighed, smiling at the feeling of the body he was pressed up against shaking with laughter.

"Mmm...I'll hold you to that, Stephen." John purred out, knowing that his Irish hooligan would do just that when he felt up to par to kick his ass. But for now, he was going to relish the fact that he now had a lap full of Sheamus, engraving this precious moment into his mind forever. The two wrestlers stayed in that position for awhile, just enjoying each other's presence and basking in the love they had for one another until they both jumped at the sound of what sounded like a thud, and then heard a mixture of yelling and laughing that resonated throughout the restroom.

John groaned in disappointment when Sheamus gently pried the other's arms off him and stood up, looking towards where the commotion was coming from, which was in the direction of the showers. Cena reluctantly got up from his spot on the bench and took the opportunity to lace his fingers together with Stephen's, giving his lover a chaste kiss on the lips before leading him towards the source of the distraction.

Both men didn't know whether to be surprised or exasperated at the sight that greeted them. There, in the middle of the shower area, sat a very wet, irritated Jericho looking up at a very amused CM Punk. The two didn't even seem to notice the other couple as they continued their argument with each other until John cleared his throat, earning him two glares from the bickering lovers.

"Ah. Big Boy Scout and Sheam-o! Thought everyone else had left already." Punk greeted them with a grin, ignoring the glare Jericho was now sporting at him. As if knowing what question was on their minds, Punk decided to enlighten them on the amusing situation that was at hand.

"You see boys, this-" The WWE Champion gestured towards his boyfriend with a wave of his hand, "Is what happens when you don't believe you can slip and fall when there is water on the ground. Hopefully spoiled-sport here has learned his lesson now. Oh, and before I forget, that was one hilarious match you put up with Cole, Cena. If only I could do that to Clown Shoes whenever he gets terminated from his job..." Punk sighed hopefully, head tilting to the side a bit as he pictured himself humiliating Johnny in front of god and everyone. Unfortunately he was knocked out of his thoughts as he was dragged down forcefully onto the wet floor by Chris, who was now enjoying the scowl that was now forming on Punk's face.

"Turn that frown upside down, Punkers. It's only fair that you learn your lesson from making fun of me, after all." Jericho smirked, loving the glare his Punkers was sporting at him. He was about to start a make-out session with the WWE Champion but was startled by a chuckle coming from the World Heavyweight Champion.

"Hate ta say it Jericho, but Punk looks better with tha light-bright jacket on than you do." Sheamus snickered, knowing the Canadian wrestler would get pissed off at him for making such a comment. Sure enough, Chris adverted his attention from his lover towards the Irishman, sneering at him while making movements to get up to confront Sheamus.

The Chicago born WWE Champion moved faster than Jericho though, and shoved the other back on his ass, ignoring the curses that flew out of his lover's mouth as he gave the World Heavyweight Champion a winning smile, standing back up to pose a bit in the light-up jacket he sported on in front of John and Stephen.

"Awwww...Why thanks, Sheam-o! I completely agree with you!" CM Punk grinned, doing the infamous Jericho pose before spinning around and with lightening quick movements that surprised the other three wrestlers, moving right past John to stand less than a foot away from Sheamus.

The World Heavyweight Champion caught the mischievous glint in Punk's eyes, his own eyes widening as he knew what was going to happen next; but before he could even take a step back the WWE Champion attacked him, getting Sheamus in a choke hold while laughing victoriously as he ruffled the spiky mess of ginger hair on the Celtic Warrior.

"Punk-o! No! Get off fella! Not da hair!" Sheamus grunted, hearing even more laughter coming from Punk as the other continued to mess with his hair, effectively making his spikes look more wilder than usual.

"But Sheam-o...Your spiky hair is one of the things that I _always _have to mess with. It looks so stiff with gel up close, but it's really soft and fluffy when you play with it. It's like hair porn Sheam-o!" Punk smirked, stopping his attack on Sheamus' hair when he heard a growl coming from both Cena and Jericho, letting his grip on the Irishman loosen to the point where Sheamus could pry himself free of the choke hold he was in.

"Oooo...Forgot we had an audience. Well, next time around then, _fella_." The WWE Champion petted Sheamus' hair for only a second before letting go of the other and avoiding a punch from Cena while tackling Chris again, this time forcefully kissing him.

Sheamus rolled his eyes at Punk's actions, turning to the Cenation Leader who currently looked like he was fixing to hurt Punk any second now. A quick glance at the couple on the floor told Sheamus that their make out session was going to be a very long one with the way they were kissing each other, and took the hint that they wanted to be alone now. Which was fine with him, since he was wanting to leave anyway to get back to the hotel to spend his own time with John.

As if reading his thoughts, Cena made one final glare at the couple on the ground before grasping Sheamus' wrist gently and led him away from the showers, mind set on getting his stuff from the locker room and quickly leave before someone decided to keep him from having some quality time with his Irish lover.

Turning the corner that led into the locker room, John steered towards his locker with Sheamus in tow behind him. Once he reached his destination the Cenation Leader let his grip on the other go, turning on his heel to give his lover a quick kiss and quickly turning back to get his equipment together.

"Let me throw on my street clothes real quick so we can leave this joint. I'm so ready to get back to the hotel room with you so we can finally spend some time together." Cena grinned, all the while getting his bag out to dig out his shirt and jeans. John heard Sheamus walk a few feet away towards his own locker to pick up his black bag and his title belt, putting his championship belt within the confines of his bag and slung the strap over his shoulder, walking back to John who had just put his shirt on and was now in the process of getting his jeans on.

Right after he put on his shoes on, both Cena and Sheamus were surprised to see Triple H awaiting for them at the door. "Hey Cena! Nice match tonight! Can you come with me and speak with Vince for a bit? We want to discuss the next taping of RAW with you." The COO didn't miss the disappointed look that flashed in John's eyes at the idea.

"Go ahead, John. Ah'll go on ahead back to tha hotel an' wait fer ya." Sheamus grinned at the pout Cena gave him before giving him a quick kiss while pinching his ass.

"Alright. I have to make a few stops anyway before I get back to the hotel. I'll see you there babe." And with one last wink at Sheamus, John followed Triple H back towards Vince's office, hoping that they wouldn't speak too long.

After all, he had a saucy boyfriend to satisfy tonight.

_OoOoOoOoOoOo_

_AN: Hope you enjoyed it! Leave a review to tell me if I'm doing good or not! ;D  
_


End file.
